overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper/Quotes
Spawning Hero selected *''"Death walks among you."'' Mid-Game swap *''"Reaper here."'' Respawning *''"This… is my curse."'' *''"That which doesn't kill you... makes you stronger."'' *''"Let's try that again."'' *''"This time, I'll finish the job."'' *''"Back from the grave..."'' *''"The grave cannot hold me."'' *''"Move out."'' *"I will feast on their souls." *''"I will get my revenge....."'' Using abilities Shadow Step *''"Death comes."'' *''"From the shadows."'' *''"Repositioning."'' When consuming a soul *''"Yes!"'' *''"More!"'' Death Blossom *''"Die, die, die!"'' (enemy/self) *''"Clearing the area."'' (ally) Kills *''"The darkness consumes."'' *''"Sleep."'' *''"I don't think so."'' *''"Not even trying."'' **''Evil laughter''* *''"Enemy down."'' *''"Target practice."'' *"That was a tactical error." *"Nothing can stop death." *''"Target eliminated."'' *''"You've got to be kidding me."'' *''"Nevermore."'' (While the Nevermore or Plague Doctor skin is equipped) Killing Overwatch members *''"Another one off the list."'' Killing Bastion / Zenyatta *''"Tin cans. A dime a dozen."'' Killing Ana *''"You chose your side."'' Killing McCree * "You never were a good student." * "I didn't teach you all my tricks." Killing Reinhardt / Torbjörn *''"Never liked you much."'' Killing Soldier: 76 *''"You always did have a high opinion of yourself."'' *''"This is how it should have been."'' Killing Sombra * "Too smart for your own good." * "At least you're useful for something now." Killing Winston *''"Stupid monkey."'' *''"Still trying to play hero, monkey?"'' Communication Wheel Unlockable voice lines *''"What are you looking at?"'' (default) *''"Dead man walking."'' *''"Give me a break."'' *''"Haven't I killed you somewhere before?"'' *''"I'm back in black."'' *''"If it lives, I can kill it."'' *''"Next."'' *''"I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning psychopath."'' *''"You look like you've seen a ghost."'' *''"Too easy."'' *''"Was that all?"'' *''"It's in the refrigerator."'' (Summer Games) *''"I work the graveyard shift." '' Pre-game quotes *''"Let's just get the job done."'' *''"The reckoning draws near."'' *''"What are we waiting for?"'' *''"Ready for combat operations."'' *''"Death comes for all."'' *''"Just stay out of my way."'' *''"I'll do this alone if I have to."'' *''"First, you listen; then, I kill."'' (while Mariachi or El Blanco is equipped) On Dorado *''"Where's Sombra when you need her?"'' On Hollywood *''"Home sweet home."'' On Numbani *''"I'm not leaving empty-handed again. That gauntlet is mine."'' On Route 66 *''"Right. This is where I picked up the damn ingrate."'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"Haven't been back here for a while."'' *''"Overwatch, I shall put an end to your sad stories."'' Pre-game conversations With Ana Reaper: Guess you're going back on my list, Ana. Ana: What happened to you, Gabriel? Reaper: I shouldn't be surprised you took his side. Ana: You never gave me much choice. Reaper: Just like old times. Ana: Right. Except for the part where you become a homicidal murderer. With Junkrat Reaper: What did you find in there, rat? Junkrat: No idea what you're sayin', mate. With McCree Reaper: I taught you everything you know. McCree: Not everything. Reaper: I didn't teach you all my tricks. McCree: Lucky for me I still have a few tricks of my own. McCree: You weren't given those guns to toss 'em around like trash. Reaper: I don't take orders from you. Reaper: You look ridiculous. McCree: Looked in a mirror lately? With Mercy Mercy: What happened to you? Reaper: You tell me, doc. With Soldier: 76 Soldier: 76: You sure take to this bad guy thing easily, don't ya? Reaper: And you sure know how to play boy scout. Soldier: 76: Aren't you supposed to be dead? Reaper: Didn't take. Soldier: 76: One of these days someone is gonna to put an end to you. Reaper: I invite them to try. With Widowmaker Reaper: Looks like we're working together again. Widowmaker: Let's hope it goes better than the time at the museum. With Winston Reaper: Poor Winston. Has to hide away so he doesn't scare the children. Winston: I don't even think children are afraid of you. Uncategorized quotes "Five, four, three, two, one." "Affirmative." "Any last words?" "Are you even trying?" "Are you kidding me? We are not losing!" "Attack the objective." "Attack." "Back from the grave." "Death becomes you." "Death comes for all." "Defend the objective" "Defending here" "Enemy posses a teleporter." "Enemy down." "Expect nothing less." "Enemy sighted." "Enemy teleporter down." "Everything's going according to plan." "Fall back" "Finally some recognition." "Form up" "Get on defense." "Get out of here." "Get out of there." "Get over here and defend the objective." "Get ready." "Get that thing moving." "Get to cover." "Go, go, go!" "I am the angel of death." "Finish them." "Good." "I am the reaper." "I could do better." "I work the graveyard shift." "I'm back." "I grow stronger." "I hunger." "I like to keep this handy for close encounters." "I need armor." "I need healing." "I need help here." "I see the enemy teleporter." "I'm claiming the objective." "I'm getting better at this." "I'm going in." "I'm good to go" "I'm with you." "It's all come to this." "Just how I like it." "Just stay out of my way." "Just what I needed." "Just win, baby." "Let's finish this." "Let's just get the job done." "Let's kill." "Let's try not to screw this up." "Let's try that again." "Locate their teleporter and destroy it." "Move it out." "Move the payload." "Move this thing out." "Moving the payload" "Much better." "Multiple enemies sighted." "My ultimate is ready" "No one left behind." "Not this way." "Now we attack." "No one can stop death." "Not bad." "On my way" "One more time" "Press the attack now." "Priority target identified." "Push forward" "Ready for combat operations" "Revenge is the only thing left for me." "Revenge is sweet." "Right." "Screw up again and this is over." "Stop the payload." "Seize the objective." "Set up here." "Should have paid closer attention." "Sleep" "Sniper" "Something for me" "Stop them dead." "Stop them." "Take them out." "Taking the objective" "Target practice" "Target eliminated" "Thanks" "That's more like it" "The end draws near." "There is nothing after death." "Turret destroyed." "The darkness consumes." "The grave cannot hold me." "The hour of judgement is upon us." "The objective is mine." "The payload is mine" "The reckoning draws near." "They're taking the objective." "They've returned." "Things are looking grim." "This is how it should have been." "This way." "Time for a resupply." "Time to kill." "Time's running out, let's keep them back." "Today was a good day." "Turret ahead." "Vengeance shall be mine." "We need a healer." "Welcome to the black hole." "We're losing the objective." "We're not losing now." "What are we waiting for?" "What are you looking at?" "Whatever." "What's in it for me?" "Was there even a question?" "We're going to lose. Attack!" "What's the point of this?" "Why are we stopped?" "You look like you've seen a ghost." "You cannot bargain with death." "You didn't think I'd forget about you" "You look ridiculous." "Your death makes me stronger." "Your soul is mine." "You've got to be kidding me." Category:Quotes